Howling at the Moon
by Artemis225
Summary: Ginny has been bitten by Fenrir Greyback. He wants to make her his mate for life. How can she cope with being a new werewolf, being chased by an obsessed man, and keeping her life with Harry as normal as possible? Hopefully Remus as her new mentor can help her out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I'm starting another story without finishing The End of the Beginning first. I can't help it though, when I get a plot bunny I have to finish it. It's another multi-chapter fic, but it won't be super long. I don't see it going over 15 chapters. Hope you enjoy it!**

The pain was unbearable. Ginny had never felt anything like it before. It was worse than the Cruciatus curse. It was like hot molten lava running through her veins, and her heart was pumping so slowly she was afraid that she might actually die. But none of it was worse than the bite on her shoulder. She could feel the blood oozing out of the large wound, and it was the only thing that was keeping it cool. She wanted to rip her skin off, anything to make the pain go away. She knew that she was writhing all over the bed, trying to relieve the pain somehow. She suddenly felt hands on her legs and arms, trying to hold her down. Someone's strong hand clasped her jaw tightly and forced her mouth open. She didn't fight it, screaming out from the pain anyway. She almost choked on the cool liquid that was tipped down her throat, and it felt as if ice ran down her esophagus and landed into the pit of her stomach. Soon the ice began to run through her veins, and the hot molten heat was finally being put out. She felt her body slump onto the bed, and the hands finally release her.

"She's tired, we need to let her rest," a deep, drawling voice said. Ginny recognized it, but it sounded too far away to figure out who it was. She felt so tired and continued to slump into the bed, her body relaxing from the stress it had just been through. She was able to open her eyes just a bit, even though it was a struggle still because all she wanted to do was fall into the black abyss that was trying to pull her in, but she did, and was relieved to find a mass of red-heads and recognizable faces all around her bed.

"What happened," Ginny croaked out, her voice practically gone from all her screaming earlier. Her mother moved into her view, a worried yet relieved look on her face as she pushed the young woman's hair away from her face.

"Don't worry about that right now dear, just rest," her mum said, but Ginny shook her head no slowly.

"What happened," she said again, but with more force. Her mother sighed before moving aside and her former school professor, Remus Lupin, came into view.

"You were bitten by a werewolf Ginny," he said gently, trying not to startle her. Ginny felt the anger bubble up from deep inside, removing any tiredness she had been previously feeling.

"Who did this to me," she asked, her fury obvious in her voice. Remus looked reluctant to tell her, but sighed at the look she gave him.

"Greyback."

"But how is that possible? He's supposed to be dead! How," Ginny croaked out, tears beginning to fall down her face. The severity of the situation had really begun to hit her, and all she wanted to do was huddle in a corner and die. Molly gently grabbed her hand and continued to brush her hair away from her face, reminding Ginny of when she was a little girl and how Molly would soother her back to sleep after she had a nightmare. Ginny knew that she would be having a lot of nightmares now. Everyone remained silent as Ginny allowed for her situation to seep in when she realized someone very important to her was missing.

"Where's Harry," she asked quietly, a feeling of dread hitting her hard. She began to fear that he wouldn't love her anymore because of her new…curse, for lack of a better term.

"He just went outside to get some air dear," Molly told her gently, "He was very upset when he first saw you. You really need to get your rest now."

"No, I want to see him," Ginny said forcefully, even though her voice began to sound weak from fatigue.

"I really think it would be best if you got your rest Ginny," Molly told her in a no-argument tone, but Ginny remained firm.

"I'm not going to until I see him," Ginny told them, staring them all in the eye. They landed finally on Remus who just nodded before stepping out. In less than a minute he returned with Harry who looked angry, sad, confused, and guilty all at the same time. Ginny and Harry locked eyes, but Harry was the one to speak this time.

"Can you all just give us a minute," he told them with an authoritative tone. The Weasley men and others quickly left, but Molly and Remus took their time to leave. When Harry gave them a pleading look though they quickly left and closed the door. It was silent in the room, and Ginny knew that she had to be the one to speak first.

"You hate me," she said simply, her voice dead. Harry's eyes widened as he hurriedly kneeled to her bedside, shaking his head adamantly.

"No Ginny! I don't hate you! I love you! I was just so mad at what he did to you that I was scared of what I would do. I just didn't want to blow up in front of everyone. It was selfish of me to think about my anger when I should have been thinking about you." Harry soon finished his speech, tears welling into both his and Ginny's eyes.

"How could you not hate me now? I'm a monster," she cried out, her body shaking intensely from her sobs. She was happy that the potion she had taken was so strong, or who knows how much pain she would be in from all her moving. Harry shook his head as he gently moved her over and lied down next to her.

"You are not a monster Ginny," he began, holding her hand tightly to his chest, "You are one of the kindest, gentlest, toughest, most loving people I know. You have a strong heart, and a smart mind, and could _never _be a monster. I love you for who you are, not what you'll become once a month. I care about your health. You are what's important to me now."

"What am I going to do? I don't know anything about being a werewolf," she said as she slowly curled into his side, her muscles still tight from her injuries. Harry kissed the top of her head, holding her to him as gently as he could.

"You won't be alone love. You'll have me, your family, Hermione, Remus. We'll all help you through this. You will never be alone," he whispered the last part and all Ginny could do was nod as she closed her eyes, finally letting her fatigue take her over. Harry noticed her begin to nod off and kissed her lightly on her bruised cheek, "Rest now love. I'll be here in the morning." That was the last thing Ginny heard before total darkness overtook her mind.

~o0o~

Ginny could barely move when she woke up the next morning. Every muscle felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds, but her fingertips tingle as she moved her hand, the circulation moving back into them.

"Are you up love," Harry's deep voice whispered into her ear, and she gave a small grunt in confirmation. Harry gave a slight chuckle before scooting down closer so their faces were practically touching. Ginny opened one eye slowly; his bright green eyes the first thing she saw.

"Was it all a dream," Ginny asked hopefully, even though she knew it wasn't true. Harry's expression immediately turned sad as he sighed tiredly.

"I'm sorry to say that it wasn't a dream love. I really wish it had been though, for you," he told her and she lifted her up just enough to look at him. She felt an overwhelming sense of love flood through her as she focused on his wild black hair and amazing green eyes. She was always surprised in the morning after seeing him and realizing that he loved her. That the Harry Potter loved her for her.

"I love you Harry," she said before nuzzling into his side. Harry smiled slightly at her actions, grabbing and kissing her bruised hand.

"I love you too Ginny. It's about 11 right now, should I have your mum bring some breakfast up?"

"No, I want to go down," she said as she slowly began to move away from him. Harry's eyes widened and she fought the urge to laugh at his shocked expression.

"You are still severely injured and weak Gin. You should stay here," he told her, quickly standing up and walking to the other side to gently hold her back. Ginny glared at him, looking fierce with her bruised face.

"Harry, if you value your life you'll let me go this instant. I have to get up to go down the stairs to get breakfast," she told him, her tone adamant.

"And you might seriously injure yourself doing it. You aren't ready for such strenuous exercise," he told her just as adamantly, pushing her back a bit more.

"Sounds like Hermione is finally rubbing off on you. You have used at least three big words in the past few minutes," she said with an amused smile, throwing Harry off slightly. She began to push past him n stand up, her muscles feeling like jelly, but she was able to stand. She took a step, and then another, her walk wobbly, but Harry didn't try to stop her, just followed close behind to make sure she was ok. "See Harry! I'm as good as new!" Harry just grumbled behind her as they made their way slowly out of her room, then slowly down the stairs. Ginny took her time, knowing not to rush as she took a step down each stair. Harry was right next to her, her arm in his, keeping her steady as she walked.

"Ginevra Weasley," Molly shrieked when her daughter walked into the kitchen, "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!"

"I'm fine mum," Ginny said in a placating tone, "I needed to move around. Stretch my legs, maybe get some fresh air."

"You should have stayed in bed at least until tomorrow dear," Molly said as she moved a chair out for Ginny to sit in. Ginny slowly sat down, Harry being her guide so she didn't just fall into it. Remus walked into the door, a worried look on his face.

"Ginny," he said with a surprised tone, "You are out of bed?"

"Yes, Lupin, I am out of bed. Thank you for asking," Ginny joked, making him smile just a tad before his serious expression returned.

"You shouldn't be. Your body needs to recuperate after what happened," he explained to her before walking over to her, his face pleading, "Please go back to bed."

"No, I need to stay out of bed," she told him, her anger beginning to boil. Harry's face appeared to the left of Remus, his expression also pleading.

"Listen to Remus love, please? We all think it would be best if you get your rest," Harry told her, and she shook her head no. Remus growled before slamming his hand on the table next to them.

"What are you trying to prove," Remus asked, his voice sounding extremely angry. The young witch and the older wizard began to glare at each other.

"I do not want him to own me," she growled out, her body shaking with her fury, "He does not control how my life is."

"What are you trying to prove," Remus asked again, his voice becoming gentler.

"That I am above what he has done to me," she continued to growl out, but her heart beat began to slow down as her fury ebbed away. Harry looked at the two people, his face a look of exhaustion. Molly looked between the two of them as well, and noticed the look of resignation on Remus.

"Aren't you going to tell her to back to bed Remus," Molly asked, her tone becoming shrill again.

"No, I'm not. Above everything else she needs normalcy right now. We should allow her to continue on as if what had happened was a distant memory," he told Molly then turned back to Ginny, "But I do not want you to do anything to extraneous, and remember that what happened last night did happen. Don't just try to push it to the back of your mind Ginny, it won't do you any good."

"I understand. Thank you Remus," she said gratefully, and Remus just nodded before heading towards the door.

"Take care Ginny, and take it easy. I'll stop by later to see how everything is going, and don't hesitate to call for anything," he said as he finally reached the doorway. Ginny just nodded and then he disapparated, leaving the kitchen in perfect silence.

~o0o~

It was dark and wet in the cave that Fenrir Greyback was staying in. He was gnawing on old bones, the smell from the carcass and his dirty body pungent in the air, but he didn't seem to really notice. He only had thoughts of her. His mate, his one and only, the girl with the fiery red hair and the great magical skills. She was his, and he couldn't wait until the next full moon to call for her.

"Mine, mine, all mine," he kept repeating over and over again, her blue eyes flooding his mind. He remembered her fear, and instantly became excited by the thought. The thought of her being under him, with him. The thought of her being his. He remembered last night clearly. The smell of her intoxicating him. The sweet taste of her blood and sweat on his tongue as he bit her. He noticed his pants tight from the thought of it, and a blood curdling smile lifted his lips as he continued to gnaw on his bones.

Suddenly he was consumed by an intense hate. Another wolf, his pup, little Remus, saved her, allowing her to be taken from him. Greyback through his bone at the wall hard, screaming at the top of his lungs for having his mate taken away from him. But he felt calm again almost immediately. All he had to do was devise a plan. A plan to get his mate, and take revenge on the one that allowed her to get away.

"Soon mate," he whispered into the air, "Soon we'll be together again. Soon you'll be mine."

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Review, review, review. It really does help with updating. Knowing that you want to read more. Well, till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the wait my dears, been pretty busy with school. My mother is driving me insane, and I am wishing that I had my own bedroom. But alas! I don't. Oh yes, and to a reviewer that mentioned Ginny's eye color: She also isn't a werewolf and Lupin and Snape are supposed to be dead, I think I can take a bit of a creative license on the eye color, don't you think? Any way! I will continue on with my story!**

"Harry, can you walk with me outside," Ginny asked once she finished eating breakfast. She needed to go out and smell the fresh air. She was happy that at least she had gotten hurt in spring, so that she has an excuse to walk around in the grass bare foot. She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined feeling the tiny blades hitting her feet and the cool breeze lifting her hair.

"Ginny," Harry said gently, breaking her out of her thought process. Her eyes popped open, slightly startling him. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back before speaking, "You wanted to go for a small walk?" Ginny nodded, and Harry helped her stand up. She almost broke down into tears and how weak she felt at that exact moment, needing him to help her stand up from the chair. But she loved him even more for being there for her.

"Don't walk for too long Ginny," Molly said in a worried voice, "George will be here in about an hour, as will Hermione, and Bill. I will call you in when they arrive."

"Ok mum. We won't be long, I promise," she said to her, feeling unbelievably content for someone who had just been through such a traumatizing ordeal. Ginny supposed she was either still in shock, or knew that she was surrounded by love and wasn't really worried about what had happened to her. She grabbed onto Harry's arm as she thought about this, and they slowly made their way out of the house. Ginny could tell that she was slightly limping, but it was hardly noticeable at the pace they were going.

They were silent for a long time as they walked through the grass, and Ginny took a deep breath as a wisp of air fluttered by her cheeks. Everything was more intense. Her sight was more acute, her smell heightened so much that she could smell the flowers yards away from them, and although she was enjoying how new everything seemed to her, she would be practically hating herself after her first full moon.

"You are unusually quiet," Harry said quietly, not wanting to break the peaceful feeling they had obtained as they walked through the garden. Ginny gave a small smile before answering.

"I'm just thinking," she told him as they passed by a large tree. She stopped Harry and had him help her sit down at the trunk of the tree. She leaned her head back against it as Harry sat down in front of her, leaning back on his hands.

"Do you usually think that much," he teased, and she gave him a light kick on the leg, making them both laugh. She began to shake her head in the negative though.

"No, I don't usually think this much, but I think right now is the perfect time for a little self-reflection, don't you think?"

"Just don't think too much, ok love," he told her and then moved to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Ginny smiled brightly at him before Molly's shrill voice came over the yard.

"Ginny, Harry! George and Hermione are here, along with Bill, come in and have some tea," she called out, making Ginny and Harry chuckle. Harry called back to her, letting her know they were on their way before helping Ginny stand up. Ginny felt the tightness in her muscles after sitting down, and could tell that it was actually a good thing that she was walking around to stretch them out. They took their time walking back, Ginny resting heavily on Harry, but both had gigantic smiles on their faces as they walked back into the Burrow. They were met with the sights of George, Hermione, and Bill in the kitchen, worried but happy looks on their faces.

"And what were you doing with my sister in the garden Harry," George joked, his grin growing even wider as Harry blushed a bright red, "Taking advantage of her, were you?"

"Shut it George," Ginny said, coming to her boyfriend's rescue as he helped sit her down. She was grinning at the joke though, "We all know that if I were able to, _I _would be the one taking advantage of _him_. Harry is much too good to do anything while I'm in this state."

"And a good thing too," Bill jumped into the conversation, a wolfish grin on his face, "Or else it wouldn't really matter whether he was the Boy Who Lived or not since he would be dead."

"All three of you stop it," Hermione cut in, "You're making Harry nervous," she said, even though you could tell she was fighting in laughter. Harry was completely red this time, speechless at what to say.

"How are you feeling Gin," Bill asked, the atmosphere immediately turning serious. Ginny nodded, looking down at her hands before replying.

"I'm doing ok. It's only been a night, so I can hardly move, and everything smells and feels so new, and it's kind of scaring me a little because I really don't have any clue on how I should be reacting to what happened. I mean, I feel angry of course, and that's to be expected, but other than that I feel content. And I have no clue whether that's a good thing or not, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see," she told them before shrugging, at that exact moment Snape walked into the kitchen, a deep scowl on his face.

"I see you are walking around Ms. Weasley," he drawled in his condescending tone, Ginny smiled brightly at him.

"Yes, those potions you had given me last night helped a lot. Thank you."

"You're welcome I suppose. I brought some more potions to help with your pain and prevent infection. Your wounds will have to heal naturally though," he told her as he pulled small vials out from his robes and set them on the table. Ginny grabbed them and began to stare at the liquids intensely, mesmerized by how it moved back and forth in the bottles.

"Ginny!" Someone screamed and she jolted out of her reverie.

"What! What's the problem," she asked, slightly panicked by the screaming voice in her face.

"Your nose is bleeding," Hermione said gently, dabbing the blood away with a towel.

"And your eyes are glowing tawny," Snape said in a disinterested tone, even though he was staring intently at her.

"It's the wolf," Bill said, and everyone looked at him with a curious expression before he explained, "It's becoming a part of you."

"Nothing I can really do about that, can I," Ginny replied snappily before shooting out of her chair, ignoring the pain. She took a deep sniff of the air before turning her head back to Hermione. Ginny took another sniff towards her, causing Hermione to look strangely at her.

"Ginny, what are you doing," Hermione asked, but Ginny ignored the question as she swooped in closer, sniffing the older girl's neck. Suddenly snapped her head to Bill who nodded to her.

"Yes, I smell it too," he told his baby sister, a small smirk on his face, "But you're going to have to ignore it."

"How can you ignore that delicious smell," Ginny said as she practically climbed on top of Hermione, who was trying extremely hard to stay still, but keep away from the red-head.

"What are you two talking about," Harry said in confusion as he watched his girlfriend climb all over his best friend.

"They are talking about Hermione's period Harry," Remus said as he walked into the room. Harry and Hermione turned as red a strawberry while George and Bill laughed. Even Snape released the smallest of smirks.

"You can _smell it_," Hermione squeaked out and Remus gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm afraid so," Remus said as he walked over to where Ginny and Hermione were sitting. Remus and Bill gently pried Ginny off of Hermione who was still blushing furiously. Once they were able to pull her away, Ginny seemed to have calmed down a bit, but her eyes were still glowing a bright yellow and she staring intensely at Hermione.

"What was that all about," Hermione asked, still pink from Remus's comment earlier.

"Well, when women have their period it's a sign that they are ready to mate," Remus explained sheepishly and trailed off. Hermione stared at him, wide-eyed and mouth open in shock. When Bill realized that Remus wasn't going to continue, he finished it.

"Basically he's saying that Ginny wants to mate with you," Bill said confidently, making Harry and Hermione splutter in shock while he and George laughed.

"But she's a girl too," Harry exclaimed, making Bill laugh harder.

"It doesn't matter when they are young cubs Harry. It's how we are programed. Eventually she will calm down and only have eyes for you again," Remus said to him before clapping him on the back. Snape stood up abruptly, glaring at all of the Gryffindors in the room.

"As interesting as this is," He drawled out sarcastically, "I have more important matters to deal with. I will be back again later this evening with more potions Ms. Weasley. Lupin, Potter, Weasleys," Snape said distastefully before swooping out of the house. By the time Snape had exited Ginny was fully calm, the only thing out of ordinary was her deep breathing.

"So all of those years Remus," Hermione began, and he began to shuffle back and forth nervously, making Bill and George snicker. Remus shot them a look, but they only subsided in their giggling minimally.

"Uh, yes, well, Bill can too, if you'll remember" Remus said, trying to get the attention off of him.

"Woah now! I haven't been able to nearly as long as you have. You dirty old man," Bill said, and Remus's mouth opened wide in shock.

"Do I need to remind you of when you said, and I quote, 'What I wouldn't do to….'"

"I told you that in the strictest confidence! Never to be mentioned ever again! EVER," Bill said loudly as he covered Hermione's ears in a panic, but Hermione heard any way.

"What did you say about me Bill," Hermione asked, generally intrigued. Bill scrubbed his hand over his face, happy that he had explained to Fleur what he had been feeling. He sighed before looking back at the expectant young witch.

"I said…," he stopped a beat before continuing, "'What I wouldn't do to have that delicious young witch underneath me right now.' But it was right after everything happened, and I still wasn't used to everything yet," he finished off quickly. George continued to snicker in the background at his older brother's embarrassment. Bill was now the famous Weasley red as he blushed intensely. Hermione blushed as well, but not nearly as bad as earlier.

"Oh, well then, uh," Hermione said as she stood up, and looked around at everyone before her turning her sight to the door way, "I just have to go….READ! I have to go read! I'll see you all later then!" With that she practically ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to her shared room with Ginny. Bill then gave a proper punch to Remus's shoulder, causing the older wolf to growl.

"You had to bring that up didn't you," Bill said, his face still red from the embarrassment.

"Well maybe you should think about that next time you make out to be some perverted old man. I swear, sometimes you are worse than Sirius when it comes to that," Remus said before sitting down in front of Ginny, a tender look on his face. She had an empty expression on her face, looking lost and alone.

"Ginny," Remus said before laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong Ginny?"

"He wants me," she said in a dead voice before looking at Remus, "He wants me to be his."

"He's not going to have you Ginny," Bill said as he kneeled down in front of his sister, "We won't let him."

"He's going to try really hard to keep me," Ginny explained to them, the empty look still on her face.

"And we are going to try a million times harder to keep you here with us," Harry said, and Ginny looked up at him, "He's not getting you if I have anything to do with it."

"You don't get it," Ginny said, and they all looked at her with a confused look.

"What don't we get Gin?"

"He's already here," she whispered, and at that exact moment a large man crashed through the kitchen door, breaking the wood into a million pieces. Everyone's wands were whipped out except for Ginny's as the man that came for her stood in the door way, a smirk on his face.

"Well, hello love," the man said, his tall and strong build shocking everyone to the core.

It was Blaise Zabini


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let me clear some confusion up: 1) I know that a period itself means that it's time to mate, I meant having a period in general, or in other words, if a girl has her period at all, that means it's time for her to start making babies. 2) My theory on werewolves is total BS, and should not be taken seriously. 3) I have no clue what Blaise is…YET! But we'll both find out in this chapter, won't we? ON WITH THE STORY!**

"BLAISE," everyone yelled at the same time, except for Ginny who continued to stare into nothing. Blaise smirked as he placed his hand in the air as surrender. Everyone else had their wands pointed towards him. Harry stepped towards him, his emerald eyes wild with anger.

"What are you doing here," Harry said slowly, each word annunciated with his fury. Blaise's smirk grew as he placed his hand out and gently pushed Harry's wand down.

"First off, no need for wands. I am unarmed," Blaise began, but George cut him off.

"How did you get here then if you don't have your wand? And how did you get past the wards that were to keep out Death Eaters," George asked, and Blaise's infuriating smirk was back.

"I flew here," he began, "and I was never a Death Eater. Common misconception though, so I understand how you can think that."

"Show us," Remus ordered, and Blaise rolled up his left sleeve, showing his clean brown arm. Remus nodded and as Blaise rolled his sleeve back down they all lowered their wands, although they still clutched them tight in their hands.

"Explain," Harry ordered and Blaise nodded.

"Of course, where was I before I was rudely interrupted," Blaise smiled at the growl her heard come George, "Oh, that's right. I'm here for my mate."

"And who would your mate be," Remus asked, even though he had a pretty good idea of who the Italian was speaking of.

"Ginny of course. Who else would I be talking about? Not Granger," Blaise laughed at his own joke, but stopped when Ginny suddenly pounced on top of him, knocking him to the ground and the breath out of him.

"Why," Ginny growled out. When Blaise reached up to rub her arms, she snapped her jaws at him, much like a dog…..or a wolf, "Don't touch me!" Blaise backed his hands away in surrender.

"Sorry love," Blaise said, a large, white smile on his face, "I'm a half-veela. And you, my gorgeous red head, are my mate. Fortunately for me, it's not life threatening since I'm only half."

"But you'll just be in eternal torment if she denies you," Hermione said as she walked back into the kitchen, embarrassment gone, her face completely serious….and curious. Blaise nodded.

"Yes Granger! I knew they kept you around for a reason. Other than your looks of course," Blaise told her with a wink, making her blush again. Ginny slowly eased off of him, allowing for him to get up. She eyed him warily, as did everyone else, making him sigh deeply.

"Come on guys! Would I honestly risk my life coming to the infamous Weasley home, unarmed, just to lie about this! I'm crazy, not stupid!"

"You're also a Slytherin," Bill growled, "And that's my baby sister you're claiming as a mate, so sorry if I'm not exactly receptive to the idea."

"I completely understand," Blaise said as he sat down in one of the wooden chairs, crossing his legs gracefully.

"What are you doing now," Harry asked, rolling his eyes at the Slytherin's antics.

"Well I'm staying here for a month or two," Blaise said as if they should all know this.

"The hell you are," Bill yelled as he grabbed Blaise by his collar. Blaise had a huge smile on his face as Molly walked in.

"WHAT IN MERLIN IS GOING ON IN HERE!? WILLIAM! UNHAND BLAISE THIS INSTANT," Molly shrieked, making Bill release Blaise in shock.

"But Mum," Bill began, "He said- but he- What?"

"I already know what's going on dear. I told Blaise that he can stay here for a month or two," Molly said calmly, everyone staring at her with wide eyes.

"But Mum," George said, "Why?"

"It's to prove a point," she said simply. Everyone looked at each other, except Blaise who sighed exasperatedly .

"Bloody Gryffindors," he mumbled under his breath, but Harry and Bill heard him, glaring at him before he continued aloud, "She's trying to prove to me that Ginny's one true love is Harry." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Harry _is_ my one true love. And no one is going to change that," Ginny told him, but Blaise just smirked. "He IS," Ginny exclaimed.

"We'll see if you're still saying that after these next two months," Blaise said confidently. Harry groaned before slamming his head on the table. Blaise looked at him with a single eye brow up, a confused look on his face, "What's his deal?"

"He's upset because he can't keep Ginny to himself," Hermione explained. When Blaise still didn't seem to understand she continued after a sigh, "First Tom Riddle took her over in our second year, now she was bitten and stalked by Greyback, and is your mate. He's very upset about this."

"Greyback bit you," Blaise exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and began to hold Ginny to him. Harry glared at him as Ginny just sat there, her arms glued to her sides by his hug, "I'll get him love, don't worry. Does that mean you're a…..a….."

"A werewolf," Ginny supplied, when he nodded in confirmation she pulled her head back to look into his brown eyes, "Yes, I am a werewolf. And I suggest you release me before I make you one too."

"Oh, I like 'em feisty," Blaise as he released her from his hold, winking at her flirtatiously. He then looked at Harry, curious as to why he hadn't hit him yet, "Why aren't you doing anything about me Potter? I would've thought you would hex me, or curse me by now."

"Oh I would've," Harry said in confirmation, "But since you are in this house, with permission from Molly, I can't do much about it can I? Not like hexing you would get rid of you anyhow."

"Right you are Potter," Blaise exclaimed before standing up and rubbing his hands together in anticipation, ignoring the glares he was getting from everyone except Molly, "Now, where are am I sleeping tonight?"

"Outside if I have any bloody thing to do with it," Bill said menacingly, but was quickly chided by his mother.

"Bill! I know you aren't happy about this situation, but there isn't any reason to be rude," Molly told her eldest son.

"There is every reason to be rude," Bill mumbled, earning some snickers from George, but Molly still heard him.

"That's enough," she scolded before turning to the Slytherin, "Blaise dear, you'll be in Percy's old room.

"A prat's room for a prat," George joked, making the others laugh. They all stopped when they saw Molly's glare.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Blaise began, "I really appreciate you opening up your home to me. Not everyone would, despite the fact that I didn't fight with the Dark Lord."

"You didn't fight at all," Harry said loudly. They all turned to him, finding that he was standing now, his anger back in his face, "Why didn't you fight?"

"My mother didn't want me to," Blaise said solemnly. Brown eyes met green as Blaise continued, "Not everyone has the courage to fight like you all did. And your ability to live one after losing your loved ones," he looked towards the Weasleys then Remus, a sad smile lifting his lips, "My mother was so worried about me she didn't worry about herself."

"What happened to her," Hermione's gentle voice asked as Blaise wiped away a tear.

"You Know Who came with Lucius and Bellatrix a few hours before the Battle at Hogwarts, telling her to let me take the Dark Mark to have the highest honor and glory," Blaise told them bitterly, "She refused, and he killed her." More tears fell now, and he tried to wipe them away before they could, but he wasn't fast enough. He looked at Harry, "So, you're not the only orphan here now, so you're going to have to step from the lime light and share some room with me," he joked, but there was no humor in his voice at all. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned his head to find a concerned Ginny. He smiled at her before reaching to touch her cheek, but stopped himself and placed his hand back to his side, instead smiling at her, "Don't worry love. I'll be ok." He looked at the others, "If you'll excuse me, I feel a bit tired and need to rest."

"Of course dear," Molly said softly before placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." They began to walk out, but were stopped by George's voice.

"Why didn't you just knock," George asked, making Blaise grin.

"What would be the fun in that," Blaise asked before walking out of the kitchen with Molly. Everyone was silent as they let his story seep in. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Did any of you know that his mother died," she asked, and was answered with shaking heads, "It must of taken a lot to keep it out of the papers. His mum was a major socialite."

"Well, if you think about it, it would have been the end of the war, that probably was the last thing on the Prophet's minds," Bill explained. Everyone stopped again when Ginny stood up, even though she began to move slowly again when her injuries caught up with all of the moving she had been doing.

"Where are you going Gin," Harry asked, even though he already knew.

"I'm going up to talk to him," she said, and slowly made her way out of the kitchen.

"I don't think that's a goo-."

"I'm going Harry," she told him, cutting him off. Harry sighed, letting her walk away. He knew she had to do this on her own. He plopped down in a chair next to the table again, resting his head into his arms. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and gave a small smile when he saw that it was Hermione.

"She loves you Harry," she told him, and he nodded.

"I know, but is that enough anymore," he asked, but no one answered him back. He placed his head back in his arms, his brain swirling with thoughts of Ginny.

~0~0~

Ginny finally made it up to where Blaise was staying, and felt sympathy when she heard his crying behind the door. She slowly opened the door, not wanting to startle him. She stood in the door way when he looked up, unsure of whether or not she was welcome. He quickly bounced up from his spot on the bed and helped her to a spot on it, noticing how worn out she looked. It had only been a day since her attack and she was hopping around all over the place.

"Losing someone, I think, is the hardest thing to have to go through," Ginny began, and Blaise slowly sat next to her, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Potter's lucky then, he didn't have to experience it when his parents died, did he," Blaise said a bit bitterly, and Ginny shook her head, making Blaise look to her for an explanation.

"You don't understand Harry because you, and Malfoy, never tried. He feels that loss every single day. Not having parents to go to when he had problems, and seeing other kids, even adults be able to do the very thing he wants to do the most, tell his parents he loved them," Ginny explained, her tone become slightly wistful, just like it did whenever she talked about Harry. This did not escape Blaise's notice, but he didn't comment on it, enjoying the time he was getting with her.

"Any way," Ginny said, pulling Blaise out of his thoughts, and hers, "If you need any comforting, I'm here. All you need to do is ask." She was going to stand up, but was stopped by Blaise's hand on hers. Her blue eyes met his black eyes, but she noticed how kind they were. Not one malicious thought was reflected in his dark orbs, and that comforted her immensely.

"Thank you Ginny," he said to her, then released her hand, "To your family as well. I appreciate everything you all have done, for me, and for the wizarding world." Ginny nodded before standing up, putting her hand up to stop Blaise from helping her.

"I have to do it on my own eventually," she told him as she began to walk out of the room. She waved goodbye, and closed the door behind her. Blaise sighed before lying back on the bed, putting his arms behind his head, closing his eyes, and dreaming of one Ginny Weasley.

**A/N: Well, I hope I answered any questions you all had. If you have any more, keep asking in reviews or PM me, and I'll either message you back or answer them in the next chapter. I'll try to have the next one up quickly, but I'm going back to school in a few days, so there you go. Hope you all had a good a good Thanksgiving if you celebrate it, if not than I hope you had a good November 22****nd**** Day! Till next time kiddies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is a long time coming! Sorry for the wait. I've been stressed out with school and life and stuff. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I have no clue how long this story is going to be. I usually just wing it, as I'm sure some of you guys can tell. My sincerest apologies if I was rude to any one for whatever reason. You guys know who you are. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

It's been a week since Ginny's attack. Her wounds had healed nicely, except for the large scar that was on her shoulder. It was still difficult to move around properly, her muscles still tight from everything that had happened, but otherwise she was feeling great.

Harry and Blaise were constantly fighting over her, and she was beginning to get tired of it. It didn't help her feel better, if anything it stressed her out more, but they didn't listen. Currently she was taking a walk outside, allowing the soft breeze settle over her body and help calm her down. She enjoyed the slight tickle as she walked bare foot in the grass. She had been doing that more and more lately. She felt more at peace having her feet touch the solid earth. Remus occasionally walked with her, and they talked about what she was to expect when she first turned.

"It's very painful I'm afraid," he said one day, his deep voice gentle.

"I know figured as much. Can't be easy shifting into a totally different species," she said, her voice lightly joking, although her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Fortunately you'll have the Wolfs bane. It really does make it easier. You have more control over your mind. Before it was created, all of my thoughts were clouded by the wolf's thirst for blood. It was very scary. I had no clue what to feel when I woke up the next morning except for extreme guilt," Remus told her, and Ginny looked out at the wide expanse of field.

"Did you every bite anyone," she asked quietly. She felt intense sympathy for the young boy, and now the man that had to go through that fear every single month.

"No," Remus said, a sigh escaping him, "No I was spared that particular guilt-filled torture." He stopped her and placing a hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes, "I'm not going to lie to you Ginny. A werewolf's life is extremely hard. Beyond the changes every month, and the exhaustion, and the premature greying," he quirked up a small smile, "But you also have to deal with the prejudice, the hate. But you have people that love you and will always love you. You never will go through this alone."

"You're not alone either you know," Ginny told him, a smile on her face now, "People love you too."

"I know that," Remus told her, but when Ginny lifted an eyebrow he added, "Now. I know that now."

"Good. And please try not to forget it please? If I have to hear my mum talk about how she's worried about you one more time," she told him, making him laugh brightly. She was glad that she could make him laugh. She believed that he was one of the few people that truly deserved a good laugh.

"Ginevra Weasley, you are something else. Harry is lucky man to have someone like you," he told her, his smile wide on his face. Ginny smirked.

"I know, I've been trying to tell him that for about a year now," she told him, causing the older wolf to laugh loudly again as they walked back to the house. They became quiet again, and Ginny could tell that Remus wanted to ask her about what happened the day after her attack. She was dreading this moment, but she knew that it was inevitable.

"Ginny, I need to ask you about what happened right before Blaise crashed through the door," he said gently, seeing her tense up at the mention of it. He sighed as he dragged a hand through his hair, "You know we have to talk about it eventually."

"I know. I had just hoped that eventually would be later rather than sooner," she told him before sighing and looking at the grass, "Ask away."

"When you said 'He's here', you weren't referring to Blaise, were you?"

"No, I wasn't. I don't know how to explain what happened. It was like I was pulled into my mind, and I could feel him around the area. I can feel what he plans for me. It makes me sick just thinking about it. It makes feel dirty. I don't like that he can pull me in like that," she explained to him. She looked up to see a deep grimace on his face.

"That means he's here watching for you. I know that you aren't going to like this Ginny but, -"

"No! I know where you're going with this Remus, and I will not quit living my life just because some crazy guy is after me! Not an option," Ginny argued once she realized where he was going with this. She didn't want to stop living. If anything, it gives her satisfaction that she didn't let him beat her down. Remus sighed again, pulling Ginny back from her thought.

"Fine, but at least promise me that you won't take walks alone," he compromised, and she nodded, her grin wide as they walked into the kitchen. The minute they walked in they were greeted by Harry and Blaise arguing, seconds away from pulling their wands on each other. Remus and Ginny noticed Bill and George just sitting there on the side, watching the other two battling it out.

"What's going on in here," Ginny asked loudly, hoping to be heard. Fortunately she was, and Harry promptly answered.

"He wouldn't shut up about how you two were going to live happily ever after and how many kids you two were going to have. I decided to tell him that his fantasy wasn't going to happen in this lifetime or the next," Harry explained, never tearing his glare away from the Slytherin.

"And I was trying to explain to him that you were my mate, that we were destined to be together, and that there really isn't anything he can do about it," Blaise finished off. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, but quickly looked up and glared at her two brothers who were snickering at the back.

"And what were you two doing? Just decided to sit there and watch? Was it a good show," she asked them, but her body was tense with anger, and all Bill and George could do was splutter with their eyes widened fearfully.

"We would have stopped it if it had gotten violent Gin," Bill said, trying to appease her, but her temper was a lot shorter as of recent.

"You guys are supposed to be adults, but you're fighting as if someone's taking away your new toy," Ginny told them, crossing her arms, glaring at all four of them, "I am not a possession, I will never be a possession. And if you two," she looked pointedly at Harry and Blaise, "keep this up, there will be no me here to fight over? Is that understood?" She waited until she heard the hesitant mumbles before leaving the kitchen and running up to her room.

"I'll go talk to her," Blaise said, and began to move, but Harry stopped him.

"_I'll _go talk to her," he said to the Slytherin. He expected an argument, and was shocked when Blaise simply nodded and gestured for Harry to leave. Harry looked at him with suspicion but walked out to follow the red head. Harry knew she would be up in her room, and promptly ran up the stairs to her room.

"Ginny," he called into the room, lightly knocking on her door. When she didn't answer he figured that she just didn't want to open the door, so he decided to talk to her through it, "Ginny, I'm sorry for acting like an immature prat. I was just upset because I had hoped that everything would be normal. And I'm not blaming you at all, I'm just tired. So, I am deeply sorry. I know this hasn't been easy on you either. Ginny, can you open the door?" He became silent to listen for her, and knew that something wasn't right when he heard nothing. "Ginny?" He called again, and slowly turned the knob to open the door. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him when he saw her bedroom empty, except for the few turned over things that showed a struggle. Harry ran as fast as he could down the stairs and back into the kitchen. Everyone looked at him with confused expressions when they saw his panicked face.

"What's wrong Harry," Remus asked, sensing the panic come off the boy. He also picked up on a very familiar scent.

"It's Ginny. She's gone! Everything is turned over in her room. Someone took her," Harry practically yelled, talking so fast that it was difficult for the others to keep track of what he was saying.

"Who would have taken her," Blaise asked, standing up, wand clutched tightly in his hand.

"Greyback," Remus snarled out, "Ginny said that she could sense that he was close by. I didn't think that he would be able to get past the wards."

"How? How did he get past them," Bill was the one asked, and Remus smirked slightly.

"Greyback is basically an animal, but he isn't stupid. I'm sure he had been able to figure it out," Remus explained before standing from his seat, "I'll inform the other Order members. Set up a search party. We'll find her." Remus quickly went to floo the other members, but all Harry could do was collapse in a chair, his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Potter," Blaise asked, and Harry looked up, his emerald eyes filling with tears.

"I couldn't protect her. She's in danger, and it's my fault," Harry explained, and was shocked when Blaise hit him over the head, "Ow! What was that for!?"

"For being an idiot. The only one to blame for on this entire situation is Greyback. So get over yourself, suck it up, and we'll go find her," Blaise told him before mumbling to himself, "Bloody Gryffindors and their hero complexes."

"I heard that," Harry said before standing and looking the Slytherin in the eye, a smirk on his face, "For a Slytherin you aren't so bad."

"For a Gryffindor you aren't so bad yourself Potter," Blaise said, a smirk on his face as well.

"You hit me again Zabini and I'll hex you into oblivion," Harry said before walking out of the room. Blaise began to guffaw as he followed him out.

~0~0~

Ginny woke up cold and hungry. She knew that she was in a cave by the rocks cutting into her back and side. She slowly opened her eyes, and her face scrunched up at the foul smell that hit her nose. She fought back the bile as she slowly rose up. She looked around, trying to hear or smell anything that might give her some sense of where she was. But all she was greeted with was wet, rocks, and darkness.

"You're up," a deep voice said from deep into the darkness of the cave. He stepped out from the dark, a feral smile on his face, "I'm so glad to have you here my darling."

"I'm not your darling," she spat out, and tried to move, then realized that her feet and hands were tied. Greyback continued to smile as he leaned in close to her, his hot putrid breath bathing her face.

"Tonight's the full moon. Tonight we become bonded forever as mates," he told her, his voice filled with glee. Ginny looked at him in disgust.

"The only way I will ever be your mate, is if I'm dead," she told him, voice full of venom. Greyback chuckled deeply.

"That can be arranged if you would really like my dear. Or maybe I'll kill the Potter boy." He said the last part very nonchalant, but Ginny could hear the threat in his voice.

"Voldemort couldn't even kill him. What makes you think you could," Ginny baited him. She knew it was a mistake to do so, but her mind was so full of anger that she didn't care.

"I am something that the Dark Lord never was," Greyback said, moving in close to her face.

"And what would that be," she asked, trying to keep him talking, to keep him distracted.

"A werewolf," he said huskily, his face barely an inch away from hers. All she did was glare, making beast smirk. He backed away and stood up, looking out to the edge of the cave where the sun barely shined through.

"Come night fall, little one, we will be one. And you will realize where you really belong," he told her before walking away. When he was gone Ginny began to feel her body shake uncontrollably, her fear deep inside her heart. She felt tears beginning to slip down her face.

"Harry," she whispered to herself, hoping that he heard her somehow, "Please hurry."


End file.
